Portal Truth Or Dare!
by sullyz
Summary: A Truth Or Dare Game With The Portal And Portal 2 Charecters. I SUUUUUUUCK AT SUMMARY!
1. First Note and rules

A/n: No I am not stealing this from FeeptheNinja, I am writing with permission. (that you cannot see because my print screen button is broken.) Anyway!

I DO NOT OWN PORTAL!  
>I wish I did because then we would be on Portal 5.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here are the rules!

OC form:  
>Name, age, strengths, weaknesses, gender, personality, quick description of character<p>

Truth/dare form  
>Name of character(s)<br>Truth/dare  
>What you want them to do<p>

And All of the characters are in human form.

I Know someone is going to ask and GLaDOS has no neurotoxin in human form and Chell can talk

And finally! NO SWEARING OR THINGS LIKE THAT! I want to keep this on k+ please!

Only 3 OC's will be chosen.

I need a lot of truths\dares

Ok! people in the *cough*locked*cough* room:

-Chell

-GLaDOS

-Wheatley

-Rick

-Fact

-SPAAAAAACE!

-CURIOSITYYYYY!

-Morality

-Intelligence

-Anger

-ATLAS

-P-body

-Oracle Turret

-Companion Cube

-Caroline

-Cave

Things i will **NOT** take

ChellDOS

WheatDOS

Angrality

Chelley

Things i will take

SPACEOCITYYYY!

Factocity

Wait for it, Wait for it! WHEATOCITY!

Pretty much anything else!

KTHXBYE!


	2. New OC! Tundra!

OK Amazing readers! Time for another chapter! P.S. this is'nt really part of the story, just a new OC from the amazing….. FEEPTHENINJA!

EEEEEE OC :DDD

OC form:  
>Name: Tundra<p>

Age: 11

Strengths: Is awesome at video games, good with computers (I.e. Fixing them) fast runner, okay singing voice

Weaknesses: Can never make up her mind, very shy around those she doesn't know(or worship), not competitive in anything but her beloved Pokemon HeartGold game

Gender: Female

Personality: Tundra is a (usually) sweet young girl who loves Pokemon and Portal. She never likes to do much of anything with someone she hasn't met yet- but when you do get to know her, all bets are off. From glomping to smacking to randomly yelling "DO U LIEK WAFFLES" in your face, she's as random as random can be in her words and actions- and not afraid to practically attack you to make sure you know that YOU ARE HER FRIEND! oh and "look! Something shiny! Wait, what was I talking about?" moments are plentiful- she may have a minor case of serious ADD.

Quick description of character: She's got dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and has blue-gray eyes. She is wearing a "Chell's Tank Top" (aka a white t-top with the Aperture Labs logo emblazoned on it) and orange sweatpants- also an orange hoody tied around her waist. For now, she's wearing orange tennies- but she wants to know if she can have longfall boots when she gets there. Always has her Nintendo DS Lite with her, and the game of choice is either Pokemon HeartGold or a ROM hack of Explorers of Sky with the Portal characters in it- and the main event. The DS itself is white- not that you'd know, seeing as it's got a custom skin: "Team GLaDOS" on the outside top, "Aperture Laboratories" on the inside top, and "Will Test For Cake" on the inside bottom. (On the very bottom- if you flip it upside down- You'll see a sticker: the Nabisco logo, but instead of "Nabisco", it says "Ninja". This is a secret. Don't try to look at it, because she will a. Snatch it away, b. GLOMP you, and c. NOT LET GO FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. P.S. Great for a dare: "I dare [INSERT NAME HERE] to look at the bottom of Tundra's DS!)

(not asked for, but thought id put this out there anyway) Character Opinion:

- She loves GLaDOS. No. Like really. /Loves/. It can get a bit creepy, and usually, /normal/ people stare at her like " 0_o You have confessed your love to a machine. Should we run away now, or...?"

-Idolizes Chell. If the outfit didn't tip you off already.

-Will attempt to beat Wheatley with a sledgehammer. THERE IS NO LIKE FOR WHEATLEY. DX

-One word- SPACE. She thinks he's the cutest thing EVER. :3

So. Feeeepppppp out! XD *ninjapoofs away*


	3. First Real Chapter

**A/N So yeah, I'm addicted to fanfic! And this is the ****first**** real chapter! All OC/truth-dare submitters get an **_**EDIBLE**_** BLACK FOREST CAKE*! *****Warning: Cakes are imaginary but please still submit!**

**. .**

"Ello' readers! Please come rescue us!" _says Wheatley_ **[Fourth wall cracks]** **"Wow! Only 2 seconds in and the fourth wall already has a crack!" **_says a voice coming from the loudspeaker "_WHO SAID THAT!" Said Wheatley "Really? You didn't get the email?"Says GLaDOS "They told me that if I ever used my email, I would **DIE!**" "Oh my god, _NO ONE SAID THAT!_"** "Anyway it's time for…" [Random drumroll comes on speaker] "FEEEEEEEP! I HEARD THAT!" **"That was the point." **"That's it!" [I press a button that shocks feep] "What I was going to say was, it's Time For… PORTAL TRUTH OR DARE!" [A clipboard comes out of thin air] O.K.! First up is… GLaDOS! From an anonymous writer… *cough*feep*cough* Dare: Touch Tundra's ds! **"Ok, sounds easy." "Hey Tundra!" "What GLaD?" "Look! A Shiny… Kitten!" **[GLaDOS Grabs Tundra's ds] {TUNDRA USES GLOMP!} **"GET OFF!" "NO!" **OK! Well that turned out… Amazing? Disturbing? Distazing? Idk. Anyway! Next is for Space, Curiosity, and Feep. From me. Spend a day in the Aperture Science Anti-Gravity room! So Bye! [Suddenly the trio's Long Fall Boots™ rocket them to the anti gravity room.] OK! That's It For This Chapter! Keep reviewing! [Fourth wall explodes]**


End file.
